


the boy (is still mine)

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [30]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cheating, Cliffhangers, Confusion, M/M, Teenagers, your water tribe bf vs your earth kingdom bf, your wrassling bf v non-wrassling bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Rin likes Haru.  Rin likes Sousuke.Why does he have to choose between them?





	the boy (is still mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3: Fan Soundtracks, for the [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12665413#cmt12665413), Sousuke/Rin/Haru, [The Boy is Mine - Brandy & Monica.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va1Y6uAgNJY)

Both Sousuke and Haru had a tendency to be cold and distant, and Rin knew the most surefire way get them fired up was through competition, which was what he could give to both of them. 

He'd come back to Iwatobi to prove to himself that Haru no longer meant anything to him and then quickly proved himself wrong. Haru was as beautiful as ever and Rin was helpless against him. 

Water was the element of change, and Haru changed him, again and again. 

Just when the dust was settling on that, however, here came Sousuke, springing out sun-soaked childhood memories into a new form, broad shouldered, handsome and determined to unsettle the ground under Rin. 

“I don't think there's any point in pretending that I didn't come back for you,” he'd said, almost as soon as they were alone, and pushed Rin against the wall and kissed him.

A hundred protests flew to Rin’s mouth and died there. 

When they pulled apart, he blinked at Sousuke dumbly and muttered, “Sousuke, _more_.” 

 

Rin wondered what he should tell Haru, except the next time he saw Haru, there was nothing much to tell. Haru pulled him into the water and thus submerged, he stole a kiss. Then, with a secretive smile, Haru floated away, leaving Rin drowning in lust. 

After practice, he followed Haru home. He wasn't stupid, he knew Sousuke noticed. He went anyway. Sousuke had just come back. Did he think Rin would just wait for him? 

Haru walked sedately behind him. Makoto had stayed behind to get some groceries for his mother. Rin wondered if he was just a stand-in for Makoto today, walking with Haru so that his finely calibrated routine wouldn't get out of whack. 

“Yamazaki’s rooming with you,” Haru said suddenly, startling Rin into almost dropping his phone. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” 

“Wasn't Nitori a better choice?” 

“Nh. Well, it's school policy that third years room together. You don't want to get disturbed when you’re studying for your entrance exams, or crying over them, either way. Sousuke’s a pretty good roommate. Quiet.” 

He shot a sly glance back at Haru, who looked stubbornly away. 

“Are you jealous, Haru?” 

“Should I be?” 

That was far more direct and to-the-point than Rin expected from Haru. 

He shook his head, bewildered. 

*

Later on, after dinner and a bath, Rin rang his tongue down the curve of Haru’s neck and chuckled when he shivered at the touch. Before Rin knew it, he was flipped over on his back, looking up to him. Haru’s eyes, so beautiful and so blue, were blown wide and his mouth was red and debauched from kissing. 

“You're mine, Rin,” Haru said with a slight frown. He sounded almost uncertain, but Rin surged up and assured him. __Yes, yes, I am yours.__

*

Sousuke clicked his tongue in disapproval at the bruise on Rin’s neck, fingering it for a moment before he said, dismissively, “Nanase’s a pretty careless guy.” 

Rin ignored the heat of Sousuke’s gaze and the way his hand still lingered on his neck. “Piss off.” 

“Not really into that,” Sousuke said, whirling him around and sending him off with a smack on his ass. 

“You bully!” Rin bawled as he made his escape out of the locker room. “I’m going to write you up for this!” Of course, just his luck, he ran into Momo and Nitori just as he got out, and they stared at his red face and heard Sousuke laughing through the half-open door. 

“What are you staring at?” he snapped, “ten laps for the two of you.” 

They apologized and scrambled away, but Rin had to wait until after dinner to get his revenge on Sousuke. It was easy enough -- Sousuke didn’t linger after his homework was done. As expected, he was already in bed, his music loud enough that Rin could hear it despite his earbuds. 

As quietly he could, he snuck up to the top bunk. Sousuke was still, apparently asleep, but of course, Rin didn’t trust it. All he had to do was dump the water on him and get going. He unscrewed the water bottle when Sousuke sat up suddenly. 

“Your pranks haven’t changed since you were twelve, huh, Rin?” 

“Uh, shut up --” Rin said, as Sousuke tackled him. It was a tight space, and also on top of the bunk bed, but they grappled fiercely, shaking the bed frame dangerously. Rin ended up on top, like he knew he would. 

“You gonna apologize?” he said, smirking down at Sousuke. “Or am I going to have make you smell my feet?” 

“Ugh,” Sousuke said, which wasn’t an apology, so Rin had to follow through with his threats. And after all that, he didn’t feel like going down to his own bed, so he stayed there, falling asleep half-way on top of Sousuke. 

“Rin,” Sousuke muttered in his ear. 

“Mmm,” Rin said, burrowing deeper into the nest of blankets. Sousuke was so warm against him, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

“You’re mine, Rin,” Sousuke said this confidently, as if he had no doubt about it. 

“Yeah,” Rin agreed, and fell asleep.

* 

The next time Rin mounted the steps leading to Haru’s house, he wasn’t thinking of anything in particular. Just future plans for the club, or what he would eat when he got home. He knocked on the door and Haru opened it. They smiled at each other -- and then door opened further to reveal Sousuke. 

Both Haru and Sousuke were looking at him with very similar, very unreadable expressions on their faces. 

_Oh shit._


End file.
